SUMMARY for the Pilot Project Program The design of the Pilot Project Program is based on the long-term vision of enhancing the scientific pace, collaboration, and competitiveness of the Vermont Center for Immunology and Infectious Diseases (VCIID). This is consistent with our overall objective of the Phase III COBRE program to promote the transition to an independent sustainable center that can compete for collaborative R01, P01, U19, and SBIR/STTR grants. Based on our developed research expertise during Phases I and II, and national trends in biomedical research, we have designed three categories of Pilots Projects to expand the VCIID's research portfolio: i) basic research in immunology or microbiology, ii) translational research, and iii) an entrepreneurial SPARK-VT Program to move ideas from basic research into the commercial sector through diagnostic or therapeutic platforms. Emphasis among these three categories will be given to junior investigators and collaborations, both within VCIID COBRE faculty as well as with other COBRE programs, such as the Vermont Lung Center (VLC) or the nearby Geisel/Dartmouth Medical School COBRE in Immunology/Microbiology. A rigorous application and review process will be implemented using NIH guidelines to identify the most meritorious science, and to select applicants with the greatest potential for long-term success. In addition, the Pilot Project Program will be responsive to the needs of junior faculty by providing them with a more favorable pay line, and assigned mentoring. The Specific Aims are thus: Specific Aim 1. Implement a Pilot Project Program. We will provide Pilot Project funds to VCIID faculty to secure critical data for new grants, with emphasis on collaborations with investigators in this and other COBRE programs, use of core facilities, and with the provision of personalized mentoring. Specific Aim 2. Provide rigorous evaluation of Pilot Projects to promote publications and grant submissions. We will use an NIH format of written applications followed by oral presentations of the most meritorious to the External Advisory Committee (EAC). Among those with high scientific merit, preference will be given for junior faculty and collaborating faculty. Specific Aim 3. Foster P01/U-19 working groups around common research themes of the Pilot Project Grants. Working groups with appointed leaders have been formed around common research themes in i) viral immunology, ii) metabolic regulation of the immune response, iii) computational modeling of the immune system, iv) small molecule targets for parasites, and v) sex differences in susceptibility to infectious and autoimmune diseases. These groups could receive pilot funding to get critical data needed for collaborative R01, P01, U19, or SBIR/STTR grants.